No es obsesión
by Vampire Crow
Summary: Esto que sentimos no es una obsesión como todos creen, simplemente es amor, y por ese amor somos capaces de darlo todo, o de rendirnos por la felicidad del ser amado. Song-fic con la canción del titulo de Onda Vaselina


Soy nueva aqui, así que en ves de empezar realizando un fic largo decidi mejor empezar haciendo un song-fic basado en la canción: No es obsesión, de Onda Vaselina.

Aclaraciones:

Hablando-flash back

Hablando-narración de uno de los dos puntos de vista

**_No es obsesión-letra de la canción_**

* * *

**No es obsesión**

_**Lo de seguir todas tus huellas**_

_**En cada fiesta y en la escuela**_

_**Es porque tiene dando vueltas**_

_**A mi corazón**_

La primera vez que te vi estabas en medio del pasillo hablando al parecer con un amigo tuyo acerca de una fiesta que se daría en el departamento de un universitario.

No pude evitar seguirte a tu casa una vez que acabaron las clases en mi motocicleta negra, tratando de que no me vieras por el retrovisor de tu auto. Vi como tu madre salía de tu casa a tu encuentro sonriéndote de forma amable mientras te preguntaba como había ido tu día.

En eso la vi.

Aunque tu madre no la hubiera visto por lo diminuta de ella, la vi. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba tu hermoso rostro. No una sonrisa afectada ni una forzada, era sincera.

Desde ese momento te he seguido a cada fiesta a la que vas, deseando poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa ya que por alguna extraña razón, no ha podido olvidárseme.

_**

* * *

**_

Lo del graffiti de tu casa

_**Donde te puse que te ama**_

_**Se que fue muy mala jugada**_

_**Te pido perdón**_

Te pido perdón por haber graffiteado en tu casa ese mensaje tan profundo de un sentimiento que se bien que tu no quieres volver a sentir en estos momentos.

Fue una muy mala jugada de mi parte ponerte algo así cuando yo te conozco más que nadie y sabía como ibas a reaccionar al verlo, y que decir de tu padre que pego el grito al cielo.

Pero, es que no pude contenerme, tenía que expresártelo, decirte lo que siento aunque tal vez no sea completo. No deseo arrebatarte nuevamente tu pureza como ese perro sarnoso hizo. Por el momento, me conformo con que me des tu perdón por haber echo lo que hice, si no, se muy bien que no podría seguir sobreviviendo a los días de mi existencia.

* * *

_**Y es que nunca me pelas**_

_**(Ni con la mirada)**_

_**Ni volteas**_

_**(Guardas la distancia)**_

_**En buen plan**_

_**Te doy mi palabra**_

_**Solo quiero hablar**_

Pero es algo que no puedo evitar, no consigo atraer tu atención hacía mi persona, no consigo que siquiera me des un momento para hablar, es más hasta guardas la distancia y te alejas una vez más de mí como si en realidad no me vieras.

Te he dado mi palabra, solo quiero hablar.

Conocerte.

No a la persona que muestras cuando estas en la escuela sino aquella persona que mire ofrecer una pequeña sonrisa sincera a su madre y a la cual sigo a todos los lugares a los que valla.

_**

* * *

**_

Te juro que esto no es obsesión

_**Intenta conocerme aunque sea solo un día**_

_**No es obsesión**_

_**Podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida**_

No estoy obsesionado contigo, y eso es algo que te lo podría jurar con una mano en el corazón.

Solo quiero que intentes conocerme aunque sea solo un día, solo quiero demostrarte que no estoy obsesionado contigo a pesar de lo que todos creen y si bien no ser novios siquiera ser amigos.

Aunque bien, podríamos acabar enamorados de verdad en el camino.

_**

* * *

**_

No es obsesión

_**Quiero salir contigo la noche que tú digas**_

_**No es obsesión**_

_**Podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida**_

_**(A tu medida)**_

No es obsesión lo que ciento hacía ti como las otras fans del colegio que tienes, en realidad deseo conocerte. ¿Por qué no salimos una noche aun café fabuloso que conozco y platicamos? Por supuesto, como te conozco un poco por las miles de veces que te he estado espiando se que eres alguien muy ocupado, pero no importa, tu solo elije la noche, yo siempre estaré dispuesta a hablar contigo sin importar ni la hora ni el lugar.

Conocerte mejor es lo que quiero. Que tú me digas las cosas que consideras insignificantes aunque yo ya las sepa. Después de todo, solo me conformo con tu amistad, si bien, podemos acabar enamorados por el camino.

_**

* * *

**_

Lo del poema en tu ventana

_**Con mi labial color naranja**_

_**Es porque estoy enamorada**_

_**Y ya no se que hacer**_

No sabes el esfuerzo que me costo escribirte ese poema en tu ventana, a cada rato tenía que estar pendiente de si alguien me vería hacerlo o si tu te llegarías a despertar.

Cuando decidí escribirlo en tu ventana quien sabe en que estaba pensando, en fin, tuve que comprar un nuevo labial de color naranja, aunque se bien que ese no es exactamente tu color favorito.

Te preguntaras porque escribí un poema en tu ventana, se que dirás que eso fue obra por una de tus fans obsesionadas.

Pero en la realidad es muy simple la respuesta del porque escribí eso: estoy enamorada.

Estoy enamorada de tu forma de ser, de tu forma de actuar ante dificultades, de tu cuerpo, de tu forma de pensar, en fin, estoy completamente enamorada de todo de ti y ya no se que hacer para atraer tu atención sobre mi persona.

_**

* * *

**_

Lo de llevarte serenata

_**Cada dos fines de semana**_

_**Es porque tengo la esperanza**_

_**De volverte a ver**_

Te he estado llevando serenata cada dos fines de semana que es el momento cuando le pagan a mi hermana en su trabajo. Pensaras que ridículo soy ¿no?, ni siquiera puedo pagar por mi propia cuenta los regalos que te envió, debo pedirle el dinero a mi hermana.

De seguro también te preguntaras porque voy siempre a llevarte serenata a pesar de que tu padre ya me tiene amenazado.

La respuesta es simple: tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver.

De verte asomar tu hermosa figura por la ventana y dedicarme una de tus tiernas sonrisas. Se que es un sueño imposible, ¿por qué querría alguien de tu clase dirigirse siquiera a alguien de la mía? Pero no me importa, aun así quiero conservar esa pequeña esperanza.

_**

* * *

**_

Y es que nunca me pelas

_**(Ni con la mirada)**_

_**Ni volteas**_

_**(Guardas la distancia)**_

_**En buen plan**_

_**Te doy mi palabra**_

_**Solo quiero hablar**_

Y es que nunca me diriges una sola mirada tuya cuando nos encontramos en la escuela.

No volteas cuando te grito que quiero hablar, es más, guardas aun más tu distancia y tal vez he hecho que te asuste por lo cual ya encargaron a tu primo de mantenerme alejado de ti.

Pero es que en buen plan, te doy mi palabra de que solo quiero hablar contigo, aunque sea solo un momento, aunque sea solo unos segundos.

_**

* * *

**_

Te juro que esto no es obsesión

_**Intenta conocerme aunque sea solo un día**_

_**No es obsesión**_

_**Podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida**_

Te lo juro y te lo vuelvo a perjurar de las miles de veces que lo he dicho, no estoy obsesionada contigo.

Lo único que quiero es que intentes conocerme aunque sea solo un día, aunque sea una hora, aunque sea un minuto, que siquiera me des un segundo de tu valioso tiempo.

Esto que siento hacía ti no es obsesión aunque parezca todo lo contrario, solo quiero que te des cuenta que existo, que tal vez yo puedo ser el amor que esta hecho a tu medida.

* * *

_**No es obsesión**_

_**Quiero salir contigo la noche que tú digas**_

_**No es obsesión**_

_**Podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida**_

_**(A tu medida)**_

No se cuantas veces tenga que repetirlo pero lo haré si es necesario para que me entiendas.

No estoy obsesionado contigo, tengo una idea ¿por qué no salimos a un puesto de comida fabuloso que conozco la noche que tú digas y hablamos? Se que todavía sientes miedo debido a lo que te hizo ese maldito perro, pero yo no soy él. Yo no te cambiaria por ninguna otra y nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza el siquiera traicionarte.

Te lo pido de rodillas, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Si me la das, juro que nunca te arrepentirás, cada día que pasemos juntos será lleno de alegría y diversión. Es un juramento.

* * *

_**Te juro que esto no es obsesión**_

_**(No es obsesión)**_

_**Intenta conocerme aunque sea solo un día**_

_**No es obsesión**_

_**(No es obsesión)**_

_**Podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida**_

.-Sakura-chan-me dijo mi hermano con voz entre preocupada y triste al verme llorando en el recibidor de nuestra casa- ¿te paso algo malo, Sakura-chan?-pregunto como lo hace un hermano mayor al ver que su única familia no responde.

.-Hoy por fin pude hablar con el-dijo tratando de sonar tranquila después de unos minutos de silenció.

.- ¿Y de que hablaron, Sakura-chan?-pregunto sentándose a su lado mientras le pasaba suavemente una de sus manos por su espalda para que se tranquilizara.

_.- ¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto con voz tímida después de haber conseguido por fin el valor de hablar con el. Claro que ayudaba mucho que en ese momento se encontrara solo._

_.-Hn-le contesto él._

_.-Y-yo quería saber si era posible que…_

_.- ¿Tu eres la que me ha estado siguiendo en una motocicleta negra y la que puso ese tonto poema en mi ventana, verdad?-le dijo el interrumpiéndola viéndola seriamente desde su lugar recostado en el césped._

_.-Yo…_

_.- ¿Sabias que puedo llamar a la policía para que te arreste?-le dijo nuevamente interrumpiéndola._

_.- ¡No he hecho nada malo!-grito enojada._

_.-Aun no. Eres solo una de las otras fans girls obsesionadas conmigo, hazme un favor y piérdete-le dijo el levantándose lentamente de su lugar._

_.- ¡Te equivocas, yo no estoy obsesionada contigo, yo realmente te quiero! ¡No por tu apellido y lo que conlleva, sino por tu verdadera forma de ser, esa forma que tanto ocultas aquí en la escuela y que sin embargo muestras en tu casa cuando estas en compañía de tu madre!-grito mientras lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas._

_.-Dices que no estas obsesionada conmigo y sin embargo me has seguido a mi casa y me has espiado-le contesto el de la misma forma seria._

_.-Se que tal vez te resulte imposible de creerme, pero te juro que no es obsesión y si quiera quiero que aunque no te guste dejes que sea tu amiga-le dijo ella ya más tranquila mirándolo firmemente a los ojos._

_.-Eres solo una molestia-me dice mientras me pasa de largo de forma tranquila-y será mejor que dejes de seguirme no quiero que eso asuste a mi prometida-_

_.- ¿Prometida?-pregunto apenas con voz suficiente desde mi lugar._

_.-Hyuuga Hinata-me contesta yéndose._

_**

* * *

**_

No es obsesión

_**Quiero salir contigo la noche que tú digas**_

_**No es obsesión**_

_**(No es obsesión)**_

_**Podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida**_

.- ¿Y a ti Naruto-kun, cómo te ha ido?-le pregunto después de acabar de contar lo que le había sucedido.

_.-Me alegro mucho de verte-le dijo el rubio sonriente._

_.-H-hai-le contesto la chica de manera tímida._

_.-Ya veras como te gusta el ramen de Ichiraku, es el mejor de todo Konoha-_

_Estuvieron largo tiempo en silencio mientras cada uno comía el tazón de ramen que habían encargado._

_.- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?-le pregunto el con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio._

_.-Últimamente mi padre me lleva junto con el a las reuniones para que me acostumbre más a los negocios de la empresa-contesto ella dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa._

_.-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes así-le contesto el sin contenerse mientras volvía a comer de su ramen ignorante del rubor que adorno las mejillas de su acompañante._

_.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-fue ella ahora la que rompió el silencio con su voz suave._

_.- ¡Lo que quieras!-grito el entusiasmado._

_.- ¿Por qué si sabes que mi padre puede llamar a la policía para arrestarte sigues obsesionado conmigo?-pregunto de forma callada._

_.-Te equivocas-dijo el de forma seria mientras bajaba la cabeza-Yo no estoy obsesionado contigo aunque parezca lo contrarío, simplemente…te quiero-dijo lo último en un susurro._

_.-Lo siento paro ya dedo de irme-le contesto ella parándose de golpe de su asiento._

_.-Si fue por algo que dije yo…_

_.-Gomen, pero será mejor que dejes de llevarme serenatas y regalos a mi prometido no le gustaría-dijo con voz calmada de espaldas a él._

_.- ¿Prometido?-_

_.-Así es, en una de las reuniones de negocios mi padre me ha comprometido con Uchiha Sasuke, gomen-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse acompañada por su primo._

* * *

.-Parece que al final ninguno de los dos pudo obtener si quiera su amistad-dijo Sakura de forma tranquila.

.-Lo siento Sakura-chan, tu que estuviste trabajando duro para darme el dinero que necesitaba para poder pagar la cena y yo…

.-No importa Naruto-kun, ¿para eso están los hermanos, no? Para apoyarse los unos a otros en momentos como estos-le contesto ella interrumpiéndolo.

.-Jajaja que irónica resulta la vida, no crees. Las personas que ambos amamos se van a casar entre ellos y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo su preciado hermano aunque no de sangre riendo sin ganas.

.-No importa, si Sasuke-kun es feliz casándose con Hinata-chan no me importa en lo absoluto-dijo ella de manera tranquila.

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-le pregunto el en un susurro.

.-Porque lo amo y por eso solo deseo su felicidad-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio de l mundo.

.-Pues yo quiero pelear-dijo el testarudo.

.-Yo no se si tengo ya fuerzas, pero aun así te tengo a mi lado si deseas pelear por el amor de Hinata-chan te ayudare-le dijo ella lanzando un suspiro.

.-Tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado, pero mientras te tenga a ti creo que sobreviviré a verlos juntos-le dijo el con una sonrisa amable.

.- ¿En fin, de eso se trata el amor, no? Dejar a la persona que amas ser libre si eso lo hace feliz-

FIN

* * *

.-Yo aun quiero luchar-

* * *

¿O tal vez no?

* * *

Bueno, decídi al final dejarlo entre visto como una posbile continuación si así lo desean y si no que cada uno se imagine la manera a la que le gustaria el final del fic sin tomar en cuenta la ultima parte de este. También no me gusta mucho la pareja de NarutoxSakura aunque la puse más como un cariño de hermanos que como otra cosa.

En fin, chao y espero que le haya gustado si quiera a una persona.


End file.
